


silent ardency

by YourWriter



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bruises, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Taebin - Freeform, friends that kisses each other, idk how to tag once again, short word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWriter/pseuds/YourWriter
Summary: Taehyun's frantic eyes scanned his body, slim hands hovering above the patches of gauze covering the drawn bruises above his skin."You've gone mental, did you?"
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	silent ardency

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't know I have a lot of short works sitting on my drafts, so, here's one!
> 
> [Title of this is something not really correlated to the work, I don't know where that came from :3]

"I swear to God, Choi Soobin." Taehyun stated angrily as he set foot inside the clinic though almost immediately getting soft upon resting his gaze on the bruised man lying down on the school's stiff and rigid bed.  
  
"Well, hello there my dear best friend." Soobin said while smiling, obvious pain latched on his voice.  
  
"What the heck got inside that pea sized brain, huh?" Taehyun approached the bed hastily. His face contorted into a worried and angry one.  
  
"I just did what I should do." Soobin shrugged.  
  
"Be beaten up? Huh? You could've told me, I'll take the pleasure of sending you to the nearest hospital." Taehyun retorted, eliciting an endeavoring chuckle from the resting boy. "What's funny huh?"  
  
"Yes. I love you too." Soobin said while smiling, catching the younger off guard.

"What's wrong with you? Did they give you an anesthetic drug? Are you high?" Taehyun continuously fired his question, making Soobin laugh as his friend was obviously shocked.

"I only got bruises Taehyunie, anesthesia isn't necessary." Soobin said, making the younger's naturally beautiful big eyes even wider.

"Maybe the punch they gave you damaged your brain?"

Soobin smiled at his friend. _This boy._

"What's wrong about me saying I love you?"

"Stop that." Taehyun responded squarely.

"Stop what?"

"Doing that."

"Doing what?"

Taehyun's hard facade melted down as his cheeks grew redder.

"Stop making my heart flutter!" Taehyun bursted, this time Soobin was the one that got caught off guard.

Though Taehyun's feelings toward him wasn't a mystery anymore.

"I will. But you have to do one thing." Soobin said. Taehyun brought his gaze back to the elder who was looking at him playfully.

"What?" Taehyun asked, almost sounding impatiently.

"My bruises hurt so bad." Soobin acted like he was in grave pain.

And Soobin can't believe that his smartest friend bought that as Taehyun approached closer, his hands just hovering above Soobin's few bruises.

"Where?" Worry was present in Taehyun's voice, his hands were still frantic as they hover on Soobin's cheeks but later on resting on his neck.

"Every bruise." Soobin carried on.

"What do I do? Do I call the nurse?" Taehyun's orbs were shaky as they switched to Soobin's eyes and his bruises.

Then Soobin caught Taehyun's hand and shoot his shot. "Kisses?"

Taehyun's worry dissipated and Soobin could swear Taehyun almost punched him if it weren't for his current situation.

Soobin has accepted the fate of his playful ass and just closed his eyes. Soobin knew Taehyun would leave him and he'll have to wait three more hours before he could go home and he'll be alone here and Taehyun wouldn't pay atten—Soobin's over dramatic ass stopped from thinking when he felt a pair of plump lips pressing ever so softly just below his eyes where a cut was drawn.

He shot his eyes open only for Taehyun to instruct him to close it again. He complied and the next thing he felt was Taehyun's soft lips, again, pressing a little kiss, so gentle it was almost soothing, on his left cheeks, then the side of his right eye, a little up to his forehead, to the bridge of his nose and then down to where Soobin was anticipating the kiss. The corner of his lips.

Soobin thought that was it, so he smiled, contented from what he got, magically feeling much better.

But his brain almost short-circuited when Taehyun pressed a kiss on his lips. Right on top of his bottom lip that broke from one punch he received. Though it wasn't the proper one as their lips were in between of each other, Soobin could already ascend to heaven.

_Taehyun kissed me._

Taehyun pulled away after ten seconds looking flustered as ever. Soobin fluttered his eyes open and right there and then propelled himself up to pull Taehyun back, crashing their lips in a proper one.

Taehyun sighed, his hands finding their way on Soobin's nape.

Though they were cut short when the clinic's door flung open and a screeching voice made them pull away.

"Soobinie hyungie!"

It was Kai, Soobin's favorite dongsaeng.

He looked over to Taehyun who looked, if Soobin wasn't wrong, displeased and disappointed.

He moved closer to Taehyun's ear, whispering, "I'll kiss you more later."


End file.
